


Song: Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco

by pourquoi



Series: "Can't Be Happening: The Playlist Fics" [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, lil saucy but not really, the playlist fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pourquoi/pseuds/pourquoi
Summary: "Dex tied the rope on the deck of his uncle’s lobster boat, his mind far from his work. He’d been working on the boat since he was fourteen. He could do this with his eyes closed. And so, his thoughts— as they usually did— settled on Derek Nurse."_____________________________________________________The Playlist Fics are a collection of fics/ficlets inspired by songs sent to me on Tumblr from my Nurseydex playlist (Can't Be Happening) or also just songs that make people think of Nurseydex.Series





	Song: Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco

****Dex tied the rope on the deck of his uncle’s lobster boat, his mind far from his work. He’d been working on the boat since he was fourteen. He could do this with his eyes closed. And so, his thoughts— as they usually did— settled on Derek Nurse.

More specifically on  _dream_  Derek Nurse, who had ruined his night.

> _He’s dancing. That was his first clue it was a dream. Dex doesn’t really dance or, at least, not like that. And not with Nursey._
> 
> _But dancing he is, pulling Nursey_ **_close_ ** _in the middle of some dance floor. Maybe a kegster._
> 
> _And then suddenly, they’re in a hallway that Dex doesn’t recognize, sweaty from dancing._
> 
> _“Kiss me,” Nursey demands, pulling at his shirt and dream Dex wastes no time pushing him against the wall._
> 
> _“We were fighting,” dream Dex says, dragging his mouth down Nursey’s soft neck. Real Dex has enough presence of mind to judge his dream self. He was making out with Derek Nurse, now was_ **_not_ ** _the time._
> 
> _“Doesn’t matter. Truce. Now off,” Nursey mumbles back tugging on dream Dex’s belt. It makes real Dex’s heart ache with want._
> 
> _The dream shifts again and he is laying down, with — yep, still Nursey,— kissing up his ribs, whispering poetry. Something about anchors, storms, and fires._
> 
> _Nursey looks up and dream Dex brushes a thumb across his bottom lip._
> 
> _“What do you want?” Dex asks._
> 
> _“I’ll take anything,” Nursey replies, his lips swollen._

“Billy!” his uncle yelled from his cabin.

Dex started, dragging his thoughts away from the dream. He should really think about this  _later._  When he was *alone* and not doing something kind of important.

“Yeah?” Dex turned towards his uncle, who was locking the cabin door.

“Looks like this storm’s gonna come our way. May be a hurricane…you’re done for the day, kiddo.”

* * *

 __ **The Rules™**  
1\. You [send me](http://erinpourquoi.tumblr.com/ask) a song from [this playlist](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Ferinsusanne%2Fplaylist%2F6qrzdGkHTVnYiIgK03FF5C&t=NTI2Mjg4ZmFkMDc5MTkyNWM1ZmUyNzAyOGU1ZGZlMDJiNTZkYTM4MCw2azA4VWI4bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AF8bitmESXLKPJ8wlqFcaaQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Ferinpourquoi.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163667454599%2Fcant-be-happening-the-playlist-fics&m=1) and I write a Nurseydex ficlet about a word, lyric, feeling, etc   
2\. You can also suggest songs that you think should be on the playlist. I’ll add it if I like it and write the fic.   
3\. I can’t write that they’re just singing the song more than let’s say…three times? Bc that’s just cheating.  
4\. Y'all can send suggestions with the songs but it’s okay if I don’t use them. I most likely will though

 _Other stuff:_  
\- Probably won’t get super smutty just cause people I know might see it? But also some of these songs are saucy™ so maybe?  
\- Generally, I don’t do AUs. Not my cup of tea most of the time. But again, some of those songs super lend to it so, no promises either way!

_Find the rest under the tag “the playlist fics”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying y’all are trying to get me to write a sex scene but literally this song is the sauciest song wtf am I supposed to write. So you get this. I hope you’re proud of yourselves lol


End file.
